Inferno
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: Artur is the son of Roran and he always dreamed of joining DragonRiders. However, he never expected his dragon to be as odd as young Arucane, and if things couldn't get weirder a group of rebel magicians are rising against Nasuada, odd new hybrid creatures are being sighted, just what exactly is going on? Oh and a prophecy has been revealed! Warning, slow updates
1. My dragon's egg explodes

BEST OC Maker: This is my first Inheritance Story, however I have been a fan of Inheritance ever since I first read Eragon and hated the movie when I was 11, ever since then I read Eldest twice and Inheritance(Or the Vault of Souls as some call it) five times, though I did read the other books, and I've always dreamed of making such story but it was last night I had this crazy dream of me riding the dragon you'll briefly meet on this chapter, also since this is my first fanfic about Inheritance I encourage people to send me criticism, but ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES, I need advice, not insults, enjoy the chapter!

A 14 year old with spiky black hair and eyes was on a hill, behind him was the stone house that belonged to Roran StrongHammer, his father. Normally he wouldn't be up so early but today was The Day, his chance to realize his greatest dream, he looked outside of the walls that surrounded New Carvahall to see a wagon, a human was guiding the horses, however what made this wagon different besides the decorations was the fact that flying above the wagon were 2 average sized dragons, the boy could also see the town itself from where he sat.

New Carvahall resembled Carvahall in most ways, except that it had thick stone walls around it, siege towers and it was far more fortified than the original town, on the main square he could see the villagers preparing, tents and small stores were being set up, yesterday a group that came right before the riders came to prepare their arrival, for this was Rider's Day, a special holiday to commemorate the day Eragon first met Saphira.

It was also the day that the Riders brought Dragon Eggs to the villages and cities throughout Algaesia so they could hatch for their new riders, the minimum age to be tested was 14, and this was the boy's first chance to become a rider.

"Artur, why are you up so early?" A rough voice questioned as a bearded man came out of the house, Roran grew the last 20 years, he kept his beard and his hammer attached to his belt as always however.

"I wanted to see the dragons flying," The teen named Artur answered as he looked at the magnificent beasts, one was dark amethyst while the other was shiny black like obsidian both were fully grown and flew above the wagon.

"Aye, though Saphira is bigger," Roran commented and Artur rolled his eyes.

"Saphira is technically the oldest dragon that still has her body so it's obvious she would be bigger than those two," Artur pointed out.

"Well I gotta go help with the preparations," Roran told him before walking away, Artur decided to keep watching the dragons for a few minutes until a arrow zoomed before hitting the ground to his left.

"Hey!" Artur exclaimed as he turned to the attack, it was a girl around his age, she bright red hair hair and bright blue eyes, she had a quiver on her back and she set her bow on her arm, Artur grinned at her, she joined him watching the dragons.

"So today is the day," Artur smiled, watching the dragons.

"You know you might not get picked," The girl reminded him.

"I've been training for this ever since I first listened to my uncle's stories, my aim might be a bit off with the bow and arrow but my skill with a sword is way too good," Artur bragged.

"A bit off? You couldn't hit a tree even if it was right in front of you," Alex giggled and Artur huffed.

"That arrow was bent," Artur crossed his arms and Alex rolled her eyes just as the wagon crossed the main gate and headed to the square, the two dragons had already landed.

"Shall we?" Artur asked and Alex nodded before they raced through the streets, the villagers, including Artur's older sister, Ismira who was already there with their mother talking with Hope, the wagon opened to reveal 5 dragon eggs, the human that had been piloting the wagon turned out to be the obsidian dragon's rider while an elf with long black hair and brilliant purple eyes was bonded to the amethyst dragon, they would guard the eggs until the start of the selection. Roran was already talking with the human rider.

The next few hours passed quickly to Artur, helping the other villagers, and talking with Alex, then he decided to go see the eggs, the elven woman seemed to just watch the eggs and the human rider was telling stories to some kids nearby, their dragons stood close together near the wagon.

However before Artur could say anything the human rider joined the elf near the wagon and rang a bell.

"20 years ago, a dragon was born to a young farmer boy, Eragon ShadeSlayer met Saphira BrightScales this very day! So this is the day the riders started their return! Today we shall call to those who wish to join our ranks, the rules are simple, each person has 1 minute to try each egg, if the eggs don't hatch for them, they may try again next year, we shall call upon you in alphabetic order, wait for your turn!" The human rider announced, at the mention of Eragon and Saphira both dragons roared proudly.

Artur zoned out listening again to when they called Alex, the daughter of the blacksmith went forward on the wagon and touched the first egg, which had a smooth shiny black shell like obsidian, like most dragon eggs, it could easily pass for a rare gem and for the first few seconds the egg stood still and just as Alex's minute ended and she was about to remove her hand the egg shook.

Cracks quickly began to appear and grow on the egg as everyone gasped, both dragons looked proudly to the egg as a small obsidian dragon burst out, he awfully resembled a mini super cute version of the obsidian dragon, Artur quickly guessed that the two dragons were the newborn dragon's parents, as the small creature went towards Alex, the red haired girl lifted her hand as the black dragon put her forehead there, Alex then shook and fell to her knees.

"Alex!" Artur exclaimed as the elven woman helped her, her father, Baldor, went to her.

"Take her home to rest, sometimes people faint after bonding, she'll be fine in a few hours," The elf told Baldor, who nodded as he began to carry his daughter home proudly, the small black dragon landed on Baldor's shoulder and looked worriedly at her new rider.

The selection continued but no eggs hatched until Artur's name was finally called, Artur rushed to them full of excitement.

"Remember one minute for each egg," The elf told him and he nodded. The remaining 4 eggs stood before him, he touched the first one, which was bright emerald, the minute passed and the egg didn't shake ever so slightly, but Artur didn't give up yet as he touched the blood red egg, which also didn't react, the bright silver egg didn't react either, now a bit sadder but still hopeful and determined, Artur touched the final egg, which was a blazing orange color,the effect was surprisingly immediate but also extremely unexpected, at first it seemed like a common hatching but then...

Flames began to leak from the cracks before the egg seemed to explode in flames, Artur, the riders and the villagers gasped, both dragons stood up but relaxed as everyone's eyes adjusted to light, but still they looked confused and surprised at the newborn dragon.

Artur was speechless, at first glance he thought the baby dragon was on fire, but realized it was because the newborn's fiery orange and red scales were sparkling on the sunlight, making it seem like he was burning, however what interested Artur most was the newborn dragon's eyes, the small dragon had huge eyes like most baby dragons, but his fiery orange pupils looked curiously at him and there was fire on the baby's eyes, not literally, but if seemed so, smoke came from the baby's nostrils as he touched Artur's palm.

The result surprised Artur, he had always heard of how a bond was like a splash of cold water, however what he felt then was the complete opposite, it was like his palm was in the middle of an inferno, then all he remembered was black.

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: I hope you guys liked this chapter, also I'm feeling like it was a bit short though my logical part says it was a good start, what do you guys think? Put in the comments bellow and remember, every review helps! Except flames, so read, REVIEW and Stay Riding!


	2. My dragon is a baby pyromaniac

BEST OC Maker: Hey, quick note, ' is for thought speak and () are for spell translations

Artur shook slightly on his sleep, his body slowly awoke and he felt a scaly snout on his palm as he opened his eyes, his first thought was that the selection was a dream but after seeing the newborn dragon that had 'bonded' with him he knew it wasn't, he then felt the young dragon's consciousness pressing against him, he had mostly annoyance about how he had to wait him to wake up, Artur chuckled noted his dragon was impatient, seconds later the baby's nostrils flared as if denying such statement.

He then looked around and realized he was at his room, it was pretty simple with stone walls and a wooden floor, his two silver one-hand swords were stashed on the wall and he had the armor that he got from Baldor on his last birthday right beside them shiny as ever, on the other side of the room was his dresser, a wooden table and chair plus his stuff on the table, however he noticed that the chair was slightly burned and so was a part of the table. There was a window letting the sun inside right above the table.

"You're finally awake," A 20 year old woman with fiery red hair entered the room, the baby dragon looked at her before trying to make Artur get up.

"Sis? How's is everyone?" Artur asked the woman, who was in fact his older sister, Ismira.

"Fine, though your little buddy there nearly burned down your chair and table, the riders had tried talk to him but he ignored them," Ismira told Artur, who then eyed the small dragon, them the small tail slammed on him as the small yet apparently extremely proud dragon huffed and released a bunch of emotions on Artur's head, which the teen got that the dragon was telling him mostly of how impatient he was on the wait and how rude that it was to make his partner of heart and mind wait, especially if he was a dragon as great as himself.

"Okay you got some ego," Artur chuckled as he got off his bed, the dragon jumped on his shoulder.

"The elves are waiting," Ismira told him as they walked outside the house, Alex was already there, her female black dragon was perched on her shoulder until seeing Artur's dragon, who in turn jumped on the ground just as the black she-dragon jumped in front of him before they became a sphere of black and fiery colors, they acted like two puppies mock fighting. The two riders, Roran, Katrina, Baldor and the older dragons were also there.

Artur had a small smile at seeing the two dragons playing, however mere seconds later both him and his dragon froze as 4 minds invaded theirs, Artur fought and so did the dragon but they Artur didn't learn much of how to defend his mind and the young dragon wasn't very capable at it either so they couldn't stop their attackers from reading their memories, when the minds finished they left, the fiery baby dragon fired small plumes of flames at the older dragons, who despite looking amused at the baby, we're also slightly troubled.

"Sorry for that, Artur right? Well my name is Aedan and the black dragon is Midnight, the elf is Towä and the amethyst dragon is Ai," The rider told him, he was 17 with curly light brown hair and eyes, the elven woman glared at him.

"My name is Chetowä, I told you not to call me that," The elven woman nicknamed Towä and named Chetowä frowned, the amethyst dragon seemed equally insulted.

'My name is Aiedail, the Morning Star,' The amethyst had a deep yet female voice, which rang through their heads.

"So, why did you do that? Some sort of ceremony? Because I hated it," Artur told Aedan, the baby dragon released a small angry flame in agreement.

'Our apologies young Shur'tugal, but we had to be sure you haven't meddled the youngling,' Midnight told him, the fiery baby dragon seemed to huff as he stretched his wings as if saying that none could meddle with him, the black female snorted in amusement and seconds later they were back to mock fighting.

"Always with the complicated words," Aedan rolled his eyes at the black dragon, who in turn snorted.

"Meddle?" Artur looked confused while ignoring Aedan's comment.

"Artur, what do you know about dragons breathing fire?" Aedan asked him.

"That it is something they shouldn't be capable of when they're less than 6 months old," Artur answered swiftly, he did go to New Carvahall's library quite often when he wasn't training with his swords, he read just about everything there was about dragons in that place.

"Shouldn't is the key world Shur'tugal, also your dragon has no knowledge of how he has this ability as well, may we see your Gëdway Ignasia?" Chetowä told and asked him.

"Sure, though I'm confused, isn't the bond supposed to feel like a splash of cold water?" Artur extended the palm of his left hand, which also had a small fireball styled mark right besides the mystical symbol.

"That's what I felt," Alex added as she revealed her own normal Gëdway Ignasia.

"She's correct," Aedan added.

"Because what I felt was like a searing inferno," Artur frowned, the fiery colored baby dragon who had pinned down the female black baby dragon seemed to pause at hearing the world inferno, but then he was tripped by his friend's tail as their roles were reversed before the mock fighting continued.

"That's truly odd, I'll contact KingKiller tonight, pack up because tomorrow we will be leaving, there are still 3 eggs waiting for their riders after all," Chetowä told them before walking away, Aiedal flew away as well, Midnight flew after her.

"Well gotta rush then," Alex pointed out, her black dragon jumped on her shoulder.

"Also just curious but is she Midnight's daughter?" Alex asked Aedan as the baby looked at Midnight flying away.

"As a matter of fact yes, Midnight begged..." Aedan began as Midnight's voice rang in their minds.

'Requested,' The black dragon corrected his rider.

"Whatever, well he requested Eragon-Elda and BrightScales to let them take one of their eggs with us," Aedan corrected himself but made a mocking tone at the word requested.

"Theirs?" Alex looked confused.

"Midnight's and Aiedal's," Aedan explained as they watched both dragons flying in the skies, the fiery newborn tried to fly as well but that was something he had in common with a normal newborn dragon, he couldn't fly just yet, though he was pretty stubborn and kept trying for several minutes before Aedan went his way and so did Alex and Baldor, the female black dragon perched on her rider's shoulder.

"Well he's as stubborn as your grandfather that's for sure," Roran told Artur, who let out a small chuckle and as his memories of his father's stories about his grandfather flashed, the baby dragon stopped trying to fly, jumped on Artur's shoulders and released a puff of smoke on Roran's face, who waved it off after coughing a bit.

"Very funny, come on let's pack your things," Roran told Artur while glaring at the baby as they went back inside.

"Artur we're so proud of you," Artur's mother, Katrina, told him as he entered the house.

"Thanks mom, I promise to bring you guys a souvenir when I return," Artur told them with a smile and nod, then they helped him pack.

After about an hour or so Artur was ready to go despite only leaving on the next day.

"You're taking yours swords with you?" Alex asked Artur confused. They were walking on the edge of the Spine with their dragons close to them.

"I need something to use until I get my own Rider Sword, maybe I could get a second if I showed Eragon how awesome I'am with my dual wielding style," Artur commented, Aedan told them they had the rest of the day to get ready and enjoy their last day on the town, however due to their new status things got a bit overwhelming.

'Wait until we reach Ilirea and DrasLeona, then those rich vultures you humans call nobles will drive you to the edge of insanity,' Midnight had warned them just so Artur's dragon proudly bared his small barely grown fangs as if saying that none could drive him to the edge of insanity, and then he released an angry flame when Artur asked him if he even knew what insanity was, which was then the baby checked his mind and found out only to release a puff of smoke in confirmation.

Right now though both baby dragons were in another mock fight, with the fiery colored one using puffs of smoke to trick the black dragon into crashing on the ground before triumphantly pinning her down, however the she-dragon was the strongest between the two of them and managed to get him off.

"So, did she start talking yet?" Artur asked Alex as they sat on a fallen tree to watch their dragons playing.

"Not yet, what about him?" Alex shook her head just as Artur's partner of heart and mind squirmed off her dragon's grip.

"Nope, but he did make a lot gestures about how great he supposedly is," Artur chuckled and Alex looked at the sky.

"Sounds like both of you have an ego," The red haired girl commented and seconds later Artur and and the fiery baby turned to her.

"Not," Artur huffed and the small dragon seemed to agree with a proud puff of fire before he was once again mock fighting his female friend. The two of them kept on talking until suddenly they heard a snarl, both dragons stopped playing and began to release short growls as Artur and Alex turned to the woods behind them, their Gëdway Ignasias itching, they couldn't see much besides a pair of gleaming pure white eyes in the forest until the figure stepped out of the forest and into the sun.

"What in the frigging..." Artur began at seeing the creature, it was humanoid and draconic, black scales covered the beast's body and it had a fanghur's head but with a shorter snout, a long tail ending on a hooked blade and two huge scaled wings, the creature had five clawed fingers on each hand and the claws were huge hooks, the feet was that of a Fanghur had 3 huge claws. The beast roared and charged.

Artur was about to run with Alex and their dragons when another mind attacked him, it was insane in most ways and only wanted to annihilate their minds, Artur clutched his head and much to his surprise the attack vanished seconds later, he opened his eyes to see his young dragon fire torrents of flames far hotter and stronger than before, Alex's she-dragon was also clawing the beast. The beast was distracted by the two younglings.

"Why did I leave my bow at home today " Alex asked rhetorically while the gnarly beast snarled again.

'Aedan! Midnight! Chetowä! Aiedal!' Artur wasn't sure if he managed to contact them with that but his doubt faded as only seconds later Midnight dove down from the skies in a rash landing, shaking the ground and releasing a fierce roar. At sight of him the baby dragons leapt away from the odd beast.

'Aedan and the others are on their way,' Midnight reported before glaring at the odd monstrosity, it was the size of a grown man, which meant Midnight towered above him, however he wouldn't underestimate such a strange foe.

'First law of hunting, don't hunt anything unless your sure it's prey,' Saphira's words rang inside the black dragon's head as he tried to bash his adversary with his left paw, but the beast roared angrily and jumped to the side before clawing his side, Midnight allowed himself to release a grunt of pain as the creature's hooked claws cut his side, he twisted his neck and unleashed a torrent of darkened flames at the strange creature, which used his wings as a shield before snapping at him, however before they could continue their fight Aedan was heard shouting.

"Datia abr Dauth!(Mist of Death!)" At those words a dark mist covered the odd creature and suffocated it before it fell stone dead on the ground, the mist then faded as quickly as it appeared. Then Aiedal landed and the ground shook again, Chetowä jumped off her dragon.

"Shur'tugalar, we heard your calls," Chetowä told them and turned to the dead creature.

"Just what the heck is this thing? Who else called you besides me?" Artur asked them.

'Me or course,' A small fiery yet young and proud voice rang in his head, Artur turned to his dragon.

"Now you talk?" Artur asked him sarcastically, but apparently the young dragon wasn't done yet.

'Always could, just never really bothered to,' The fiery colored dragon told him smugly.

"For your other question, we have no clue what this thing is, but there are reports of similar creatures all over Algaesia," Aedan told them as Midnight and Aiedail spread their wings.

'We will search the perimeter and see if there are more of them,' Midnight told them before spreading his gigantic wings and shooting off into the skies, Aiedail followed seconds later.

Artur spent the rest of the day sharing memories with his dragon, who didn't pick a name just yet but had decided it would be something fiery just like him. So Artur asked Chetowä if she had any dictionaries of the Ancient Language.

"I do have one in the wagon, why?" The elf asked him, she was sitting outside the wagon waiting for Aideal to finish looking for more of those creatures, she also had put the creature's corpse inside the wagon, frozen in a diamond styled tomb made by Aideal only minutes ago.

'Because we are on a quest to find a name worthy of my greatness,' The one day old dragon stated proudly.

"Ignore him," Artur rolled his eyes only for his dragon to playfully whack his tail on the boy's head.

"I'll go get it," Chetowä ignored the childish act and got then the dictionary, it wasn't very old and well kept.

"Please refrain yourself from burning it Skulblaka," Chetowä told the youngling, who made a fake insulted look.

"Me?! Burning things?" The childish dragon huffed sarcastically.

'Hey!' The fiery dragon growled at nobody in particular as Artur went to his house to help his dragon pick a name.

At Artur'a bedroom, they went through a large collection of names.

"Inferno? Brisingr? Blaze? Pyro? Pyre? Ash?" Artur offered, but the baby shook his head.

'Why don't we check the dictionary of the Ancient Language? Though Inferno does have a nice ring to it,' The young dragon reminded him, Artur opened the book as they began to look.

'Arucane, endless or living flame, just like me,' The young dragon commented as he saw the word written on the dictionary, then he stood on his hind paws with some difficulty he would never admit having and puffed his chest.

'From this day on, I shall be Arucane the Living Inferno!' The young dragon's thoughts rang across the village and Artur smiled at the newly named dragon, who in turn released a proud blast of fire outside the window like he was writing his new name on the sky.

Somewhere else in a dark room resembling a lab were a group of unconscious humans, elves, dwarves and urgals inside test tubes, on a group of larger tubes were Nidwhals and Fanghur. A dark figure observed them and cursed.

"The stupid hybrid, now we won't have another chance to capture a human rider and the dragon, they were all I needed to begin Project: Mounters," The figure frowned, he seemed like some sort of mad scientist but he wasn't neither elf, human, dwarf, Urgal nor any other humanoid being of Algaesia, though he did resemble mostly a very short human.

"Dauth, did you get them?" A voice hissed before a Ra'Zac and a Letherblaka came into view, eying him curiously.

"Not yet, Subject 9 was stopped by an older bonded dragon," The being named death in the Ancient Language told him.

"The riders are getting suspicious," The Ra'Zac warned him, the Letherblaka growled in agreement.

"If we tracked down DrasShur'tugalar(Riders' City), we might be able to steal an egg," Dauth told them.

"Our kind will work on that, just finish the experiments," The Ra'Zac told him before vanishing with the Letherblaka into the shadows outside the corridor. Dauth shook his head and looked inside a large group of cages were more hybrid beasts were trying to claw their way out.

"Soon my children, soon," Dauth laughed like the maniac he probably was...

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, I did plan on naming the fiery dragon Inferno, but I was checking Inheriwiki and discovered the word Arucane, the Endless or Living Flame, and I thought it would be a great match for him, did you guys like it? Tell me about it in the reviews, :)!


	3. Weird herbalist and a crazy prophecy

BEST OC Maker: Hey people, got to say I hope to update faster on the future, oh and spoiler alert, Angela and Solebum cameos!

PS: I probably should have added the conversation of Chetowä and Eragon at the end of the last chapter, oh well here it is,

That night, Chetowä was in the wagon using a scrying mirror to communicate with Eragon.

"Chetowä, what is it?" Eragon asked, as an immortal Dragon Rider and all, Eragon didn't age at all during the last 20 years. He expected a quick report about their trip to New Carvahall and if any of the eggs hatched, however Chetowä other news as well.

"Eragon-Elda, two eggs hatched here in New Carvahall, however the fire colored egg, he's... Different," Chetowä began, Eragon tilted his head at the word 'different'.

"Explain," The Leader of the Dragon Riders told her calmly.

"He seems to have full fire breathing capabilities already, his egg hatched in a fire blast, also his rider is your nephew, which described the bonding as a searing inferno," Chetowä informed him, Eragon frowned at that bit of information.

"A Dragon Born in Flames and A Human with the Blood of Heroes," Eragon recited part of an unknown prophecy.

"Eragon-Elda, what should we do?" Chetowä asked worriedly, she was one of the few aware of the mysterious prophecy.

"Keep a close eye on him, also try to keep too many people from discovering the dragon's fire breathing powers for now," Eragon instructed, Chetowä nodded as Eragon's image faded from the mirror.

'That's his plan? All of New Carvahall and the travelers already have seen it,' Aiedail asked incredulously from outside the wagon.

'Eragon-Elda has given us his orders,' Chetowä replied calmly as she went to sleep...

The trip to Teirm lasted about a week, during their way towards the city-state, Alex's dragon picked her name, Nuanen, translated to Beautiful in the Ancient Language. Nuanen and Arucane played all the time, Midnight and Aiedail kept a careful eye on the terrain ahead during the voyage.

Arucane was growing, he was no longer the size of a kitten like when he hatched, now he was slightly bigger than a bald eagle and still growing, though Nuanen was still bigger than him, something that still bugged him to no end.

Aedan and Chetowä began to instruct Artur and Alex on the basics of being a Dragon Rider, not any real training, more of long lectures and a few stories. Much to their dismay and some excitement on the second part, Aedan was a really good storyteller while Chetowä was just like the most boring teacher with 0 sense of humor.

At first the wagon was alone in the trip towards the city-state, but as they neared other cities, huge crowds began to pile up. Either people wanting to have a shot becoming riders or just wanting to watch, however, Arucane often released angry puffs of smoke due to being prohibited from showing off his firepower by order of 'Eragon himself' according to Chetowä.

'Oh come on! I'm inside a wooden wagon and those humans won't go away, how am I supposed to secretly let out my mighty flames?' Arucane grumbled. The young fire breather had been like for most of the trip, only showing off his scales that seemed to be on fire when reflecting sunlight to the crowd, which earned him the title of FireScales among the crowd.

"SkulBrisingr," Artur chuckled as he translated the title out of curiosity, due to some weird magic the wagon was far bigger in the inside, not only bringing a safely locked and always guarded room for the remaining eggs, but the camping gear and some space to stretch their legs and a single couch.

'Sounds cooler in your language, Arucane FireScales! The Living Inferno!" Arucane announced proudly, the young dragon was making up a lot of titles for himself during their voyage half out of boredom, half to annoy Chetowä.

Artur was glad when they finally arrived at Teirm, then he got back to the annoyed self when nobles began to swarm him and Alex, even more irritated when some of the younger nobles around his age tried flirting with Alex for some reason, as for the noblewomen around him, well Arucane didn't seem to deem them 'worthy of his rider' and used that as an excuse to scare them off. Nuanen seemed to love the attention though.

Teirm was encircled by a white wall a hundred feet tall and thirty feet thick. There were two main gates: one on the western side of the city, facing the sea, the other on the southern side, opening to the road. In the northeast sector of the city was a towering citadel, which housed the lighthouse.

The city's buildings grew progressively taller from the outside in: the tallest buildings were near the citadel. As explained by Aedan when they reached it, the city was laid out in such a way that pirate attacks could be easily repelled.

It was also stated by Chetowä that the layout of the city also makes it easy for thieves to run along the rooftops. This measure was only added after Teirm was almost destroyed by one pirate attack. Aiedail described Teirm as a "small ocean town" which was pretty when it wasn't raining.

'You call these guys nobles? Heck they're like a chameleon mixed with a vulture,' Arucane growled as they entered the citadel, the large home of the Lord Risthart, the man didn't resemble the other nobles only interested about themselves, he seemed only interested on keeping Teirm safe and functional from what Artur could see.

"So how was your trip?" Risthart asked Aedan, apparently Aedan came from Teirm and was once just Risthart trusted friend and used to be his unofficial advisor. The dragons feasted on the different kinds of fish offered by Risthart and specially enjoyed the shark that had been caught exclusively for them.

"Well, traveling in a wagon for most of the day with a huge crowd around is pretty crowded," Aedan joked, Chetowä however had stayed in the wagon guarding the eggs, Aiedail left to join her after eating.

"Still a jokester old friend," Risthart commented, they had arrived in Teirm during the morning of their 5th day traveling, Artur was itching to explore the city but Chetowä stopped them, saying formalities had to come first, something which annoyed him and Arucane immensely due to their shared free-spirited nature.

The lunch with the governor passed fast, then Aedan announced he would be taking him, Alex and their dragons on a trip around Teirm while the older dragons and Chetowä guarded the unhatched eggs.

"This is way bigger than New Carvahall," Alex commented as they walked in the busy street, some nobles tried to get near but Arucane and Nuanen showed them their claws and teeth, they might be small, but they were fierce. Plus now even Nuanen was hating them.

'If only I had an excuse to set them on fire, they'd be roasted chameleon vultures, wonder how that would taste like... A burned chicken mixed with a burned lizard...' Arucane commented once and Artur chuckled at the nickname Arucane had given the nobles.

'You do realize that technically I'm a noble too,' Artur reminded his dragon who snorted in disagreement, barely holding back puffs of smoke from coming out of his nostrils.

'I never denied that, however unlike the chameleon vultures you aren't a greedy good for nothing coward who would lick the boots or anyone considered superior to them while looking down on anyone you considered inferior,' Arucane growled proudly as Artur gave a few crowns to a beggar on the street, the man thanked him profusely and Artur just smiled.

'You forget that I'm also a rider,' Artur reminded his dragon before telling the man to get some food, the man smiled with happiness before going to get some food. Arucane snorted.

'A title doesn't change who you are inside, it merely labels it, even though in the case of most nobles, it's undeserved,' Arucane snorted and Artur smiled at the dragon.

'When did you get so wise?' The black haired teen chuckled. Arucane looked confused at him. However before the fiery dragon could answer, something, no someone snatched his money bag and the few crowns left within, Artur rushed after the small cloaked figure, Arucane released an angry growl and went after his rider, ignoring the shouts from Aedan, Nuanen and Alex.

The trio raced through the streets of Teirm, Artur could barely keep up with the thief, needing Arucane's nose or eyes to find him, the thief seemed seemed to be around his age but far shorter, almost a hole head bellow him, they finally managed to trap the thief in an alley.

"Don't think you'll beat me easily... Wait is that a dragon?" The thief had a cloak and hood covering her face, but Artur realized the thief was a girl judging by the voice.

'The greatest Arucane,' The fiery dragon announced momentarily forgetting who she was and what she just did for a few seconds.

"Okay, so what now rider? You're going to use your magic to get back your crowns or what?" The thief tensed her arms and got into a battle stance.

"Actually, I was going to say that you're pretty good, the only reason I noticed your little steal was because you accidentally brushed your shoulder on Arucane's tail, and without him I'd never track you down in this city," Artur told her, much to her own surprise.

Arucane puffed his chest proudly at being given most of the credit for catching her. Then something caught the young dragon's eye but he stayed silent, he simply cocked his head slightly in a small bit of surprise and confusion.

"Well, I better head back or my friends will panic, keep the crowns as your prize, hope they were worth the run," Artur told her as he walked away from the alley, Arucane jumped on his shoulder. Leaving a behind a very surprised girl.

Artur and Arucane tried to search Teirm for them but despite his excellent eyesight and nose, plus the unnatural fire breathing abilities, Arucane proved to have the worst sense of direction Artur had ever seen, not that he was much better either, even worse, both refused to ask for directions, determined on finding their way back on their own, they ended up in a rich neighborhood.

'That is... Odd,' Arucane commented upon seeing a small herbal shop between two large houses. Without even bothering to inform Artur, the young dragon jumped down from his perch on Artur's shoulders and went to the shop, Artur chased after him as both entered the mysterious herbal shop.

Inside it was a bit dark with herbs everywhere, it seemed empty but Arucane said there were at least two beings inside. Artur looked oddly at some stuff when suddenly a pair of yellow eyes came from the shadows, Artur went for his swords as the huge black shaggy yellow eyed cat came into view, swishing his tail back and forth, Artur then noted how the cat wasn't in a pouncing position, but looked pretty annoyed.

'A rider?' A voice rang inside Artur's and Arucane's minds, then Artur blinked surprised as the cat neared Arucane and snorted at the young dragon's size, Arucane hissed in anger.

"You're a WereCat," Artur realized surprised as he remembered his father's description of the huge shaggy furred cats that could become humans and back and forth.

'And you're a rider,' The WereCat added sarcastically, but then frowned slightly.

'But not a common one,' The black furred WereCat commented as a woman came into view, she had curly brown hair and was pretty short, she also looked young, but something in her eyes told Artur she was far older than she looked.

"Solebum, what do we have here?" The woman questioned as she saw Artur and Arucane, the young dragon barely held back puffs of smoke from coming from his nostrils.

"Arucane, mind explaining?" Artur turned angry to his dragon, who looked around a bit confused, however before he could speak the woman let out a short giggle.

"Arucane, seems like a fitting name to a dragon with such fiery colors, specially one with firepower at such young age," The brown haired woman commented, immediately Artur got his swords out and Arucane growled.

"Lower the swords dragon rider, odd title since you can't really ride your dragon really, why not dragon-bonded or Silver Hand like in the ancient language?" The woman asked, more to herself than to Artur, the black cat now looked more bored than interested as he vanished in the darkness. Artur slowly put their swords back in their scabbards.

'Who are you? You look like a human, but there's something off about you...' Arucane questioned, his tail swishing back and forth. Angela looked at the small dragon...

'I'm not small!' Arucane announced to nobody in particular when suddenly a hole stack of herbs fell on him, don't brake the fourth wall skulblaka, or next time I won't be as nice.

'Whatever, you can't hurt me since I'm a protagonist,' Arucane huffed just as oddly enough a mouse jumped on his nose, before he could eat it Solebum jumped on the mouse and on top of Arucane, who released a surprised burst of flame before Solebum jumped backwards, mouse in his mouth with a tail sticking out, the fur on his chest was lightly scorched.

'Watch the fur lizard!' Solebum snapped at the fourth wall breaker who growled at being called a lizard, he ate one last week so being called prey was a big insult for dragons, specially one as arrogant at Arucane, watch your tongue young dragon, I can do unimaginable things to you!

'Fine,' Arucane growled and released an angry puff of smoke. Solebum vanished back into the shadows.

"That was odd," Artur commented, Angela shook her head.

"Powerful forces lie within Algaesia, I believe your dragon just faced one of them, though it confuses me to..." Angela than got a blank look on her face.

"What were we talking about?" Artur looked just as confused while he looked around the odd shop.

'Something about me and... I forgot,' Arucane snorted angrily, then went back to looking at Angela.

"Well, a baby dragon that breathes fire, next we will see winged toads and a kull drinking tea, actually I did meet a Kull who quite enjoyed tea once so I should take that off the list..." Angela remembered some odd tale of hers while Artur and Arucane both agreed on one simple thing, she was weird.

"Though that isn't important now, follow me," Angela told them as she walked deeper in the shop, Artur and Arucane went slowly after her. The strange curly haired woman led them into the tent and revealed something that immediately made Arucane snarl.

'Dragon bones,' The fire colored dragon growled, Artur immediately got ready to pull his swords out of their scabbards. However he saw that Angela seemed only to be impatiently waiting for them to calm down.

"They're from before the Fall, you see when Solebum reveals himself to someone it's because they're not your common folk, or common rider in your case, when he talks to one of them I use some magic to see their future, if they so wish of course," Angela explained, Arucane still looked disgusted at the bones.

"Who else did you see the future of?" Artur asked Angela, who then began to count with her fingers.

"A woman named Selena, this one guy I forgot the name and Eragon ShadeSlayer, Selena and Eragon accepted while the man didn't," Angela counted as if one of them wasn't just an extremely powerful being.

"It might give us a tip about Arucane's fire, so let's do it," Artur decided, if she knew her uncle then this might be interesting, Arucane still looked at the bones with disgust but calmed down. His face still showing disgust though at the thought of his dead Kim being used as a 'future seeing waste of time', he waved his tail back and forth impatiently.

Angela went to the bones but before she could do anything else, her eyes went white as she spoke with a deep male voice, Artur wasn't sure if that was her 'prophetic voice' but he decided it was creepy, something which Arucane quickly agreed.

"Hear me well for I speak the prophecy of 4, and you're a big part of it, both of you..." Angela, well at least her body, spoke with the weird voice.

"The Peace has come

The Riders have returned

But Darkness is returning as well

Common dragon riders won't be enough

Hatch and bond the dragons and riders of greatness

A human with the blood of heroes

A dragon born in flames

A dwarf with the love for the sky

A dragon hatched deep bellow

An urgal seeking peace

A dragon bonded in the battlefield

An elf seeking friendship

A dragon born from the greatest of her kin

They must unite

For the dead will awake

Shadows shall stand

Science and magic will blend

The 4 Heroes must find the Rider Blades

The 4 Dragon must unlock their true potential

Beware the island of the Fallen Riders

Learn from the shadows of the past and the Kings of the Deep

Or all shall be lost..."

As Angela or at least the thing that possessed her finished, her eyes returned to normal, Solebum revealed himself from where he had stood in the darkness his fur was bristled. Angela blinked confused.

"So, my future is related to the Prophecy of 4? What's that anyway?" Artur asked her confused, Angela blinked confused at him once again.

"Prophecy of 4... Tell me everything young rider," Angela told him, between him and Arucane, Artur had a good memory, so they recited it to her, Angela frowned.

"I believe you should keep in mind such prophecy, tell Eragon about it when you meet him," Angela told Artur who quickly agreed and then realized something.

"Do you really know my uncle?" Artur asked her, Angela let out a short giggle.

"I know many people and things, like how half of Teirm's law enforcement plus 3 dragons and 3 riders are looking for you, so I suggest you hurry up," Angela told Artur, Arucane blinked surprised before jumping on Artur's shoulder, both left quickly after that.

'What's in your mind?' Solebum asked Angela, who was looking at the dragon bones.

"I believe it's time to take up Eragon's offer, sounds like interesting things will be happening there," Angela answered quickly, outside Artur had met up with Alex and the riders, Chetowä was scolding him harshly for separating from the group. Artur decided to keep the prophecy between himself and Arucane until they talked with their uncle at the Rider Stronghold, Doru Areaba II.

After that Artur and Arucane had to stay guarding the eggs with Chetowä as punishment, Arucane was also displeased by that, a young dragon like him yearned for action and adventure. Finally the next day on the main plaza right outside the citadel the wagon was placed in the middle of it as small shops and other carnival styled apparatus were set around it.

Artur wasn't really focusing on anything at the moment and neither was Arucane, both knew from Artur's memories that it was rare for anyone become a rider, and the normal amount of hatchings for riders every year was of 2-3, rarely all 5 eggs hatched.

'It's her,' Arucane suddenly spoke up.

"Gwen Auditore," Chetowä had called, indeed it was the same girl that has robbed Artur earlier that day, she was around his age, though a bit tall, her blonde hair went down to her shoulders and she wore a dress that showed she was a noble, but as Arucane would call her, an uncommon one at that, she made eye contact with Artur for a second before going towards the 3 unhatched eggs.

'Isn't she the girl from earlier?' Artur asked Arucane, who puffed his chest proudly.

'She had been wearing a symbol of nobility beneath the cape, you should be more observant,' Arucane answered like it was obvious. Artur rolled his eyes at such statement.

When she touched the first egg, it remained unresponsive, so did the second and when she placed her hands on the third, the dark silver, cracks spread through it like a shockwave as the small creature burst out, he was smaller than Arucane when he had originally hatched, however she was leaner with pure silver scales, her eyes were like small moons. Gwen's face held a mixture of admiration, surprise and maybe a tiny bit of something else, relief maybe?

The silver dragon placed his head on her palm and she flinched and stumbled back as the Gëdway Ignasia(A/N, Ignasia, funny world, say it out loud sometime), Arucane released a very small puff of smoke.

'She didn't even faint,' The fiery dragon commented, Artur rolled his eyes.

'Well her dragon wasn't born from an explosive egg," The young Rider argued, sometimes he wondered whether did his dragon admire or hate him, heck sometimes he would praise while others he would compare to others or criticize before being unable to do it better himself.

'Everyone is a critic,' Arucane read Artur's mind, now everyone was cheering the girl's name, Artur would have a talk with her about those crowns later. Gwen was just looking at her Gëdway Ignasia, her silver dragon jumped and perched on her shoulder.

'Finally more girls on the group, hope they're more talkative than Chetowä,' Nuanen commented, her black scales gleaming on the sunlight. Alex nodded equally glad while Artur and Arucane rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving, out next stop is Dras Leona and then Ilirea were we can meet the new riders of the other races and Queen Nasuada herself," Chetowä warned them, Artur quickly remembered some of her visits at New Carvahall, they were very few and he could barely remember most of them, but he did remember the calm and always composed dark skinned woman who ruled this kingdom, well queendom technically.

"Well, we will be wrapping things up here, you two can return to the citadel," Aedan told Artur and Alex, after Artur's misadventure with Arucane the older rider wasn't planning on letting them out of his sight anywhere else in Teirm.

"Well, what to do what to do?" Artur commented as he went to the top of the citadel, he met some guards but they let him pass after he told them he just wanted to see the rooftops, observing Teirm from above Artur used Arucane's eyes to see with more details. Ever since the fall of the Broddring Empire, Teirm was prospering, now merchants became richer than ever and if Artur squinted slightly he could see the smiling faces inside the port city.

'That prophecy... Born From Flames, it's me,' Arucane commented silently, his face calm as he shared his vision with Artur.

'A Human with the Blood of Heroes, I guess that's me, Eragon ShadeSlayer is my uncle and Roran StrongHammer is my father,' Artur agreed, the excitement bellow them was dying down as the last citizens in Teirm finished touching the eggs, no more eggs hatched.

'Who do you think are the the others?' Arucane asked curiously, Artur shook his head.

'A Dwarf with love of the sky, now that's going to be hard to find, most of them hate being in the sky or flying, a dragon hatched deep bellow, I guess it's going to be a dwarf who lives underground,' Artur replied thoughtful. Arucane quickly got the information Artur had concerning dwarves inside his head.

As the duo just stood there watching the city they almost missed the half destroyed ship roughly docking on the port. It had pure white sails which were shredded, the wood on some areas of the ship looked like something bit it off, other parts were battered, and thanks to Arucane's amazing sight, they could see just how bad was the crew's conditions, the few that were left, and also how the boat to be sinking slowly.

However something else caught Arucane's attention, coming after the ship was a huge dark mass snaking it's way after the ship. Artur noticed Arucane try to draw his mind towards the mass and he immediately backed off blinking rapidly.

'That thing isn't in your memories," Arucane warned Artur seeing the black mass getting closer. Artur immediately began to run to find Aedan or someone else that could be of help.

'What did you see?' Artur asked as he kept on running, Arucane was back on his shoulders while they passed the guards.

'The thing has no name as far as I could see, but it was hungry, it was alive for a long time, his emotions were hunger or fear, but the last few years it's been only hunger, he barely ever saw the light, I can't even tell what does it look like,' Arucane reported and admitted, they finally found Aedan and Midnight by the wagon with Chetowä, Aiedail, Gwen and her silver dragon.

'No time to explain,' Arucane just released their memories of the ship and the huge black mass on the older riders' heads.

'Nidwhäl! But what is one doing so close to shore?' Midnight growled when they finished, Aedan nodded equally worried, almost immediately he jumped on the black dragon's back. Chetowä stayed to guard the eggs as always but this time Aiedail was flying after Midnight.

"What's a Nidwhäl?" Artur asked Chetowä, rather than answering she just released memories of her few studies concerning the beast of the depths and the image of one she had seen once.

'They're related to dragons? But they're so... Ugly,' Arucane stated after the memories ended. Midnight's roar was heard in the distance, without second thought Artur began to run, Arucane hot on his trail as they rushed through the buildings until they reached port.

They saw people running panicked, the battered ship that had arrived was now sinking faster while Midnight and Aiedail fought a giant Nidwhäl, Aedan was helping people evacuate. Ugly was the right word to describe the Nidwhäl, despite having the form of a gigantic sea serpent it's face reminded Artur of the face of a demon mixed with a snake, with slimy black and reddish orange scales on his body, plus the horns on it's head pointing forwards, thousands of glinting white teeth on it's mouth and snake tongue, the mouth was so huge a horse rider could run inside unscathed, the Nidwhäl was a horrific sight, comparing to Aiedail and Midnight, the Nidwhäl could probably eat both with only a few bites, then Midnight crashed on the building right above Artur as the black dragon blacked out and began to fall right above the young dragon and rider...


	4. Arucane sets others on fire

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, first off I'd like to say that the Prophecy of 4 wasn't mistranslated by Angela, the Riders call it Prophecy of 8 because for them, the rider's dragons thought that it should count in the name of the prophecy. Also Alex isn't part of this prophecy, she has another big role to play, enjoy the chapter!

PS: I'm considering make a chapter centered around the dragons on the near future, tell me what you guys think about that in the comments

Artur was too surprised and confused to move, thankfully Aedan was nearby.

"Skulblaka rïsa(Rise dragon)!" The older rider made his dragon float inches above Artur's head, finally the teen and his dragon rushed to Aedan's side, Midnight then was gently put down on the pavement. Wings spread open and his feet scattered around him, his large black head laid on the ground the only movement coming from him were his chest rising and falling from his breathing.

"Midnight will be fine, physically at least, his pride however," Aedan shook his head at the blacked out dragon before getting his sword out, a large one hand sword that was purely black, however like Midnight's scales, the black color seemed to reflect sunlight slightly, a black gem, an opal to be exact was on the sword's hilt, the sword's name was written on the blade with small marking in the Ancient Language, Sverd Sundavar(Shadow Sword). Artur immediately decided he wanted lighter versions of the Rider's sword, two of those to be exact.

Around them townsfolk ran in panic, Chetowä was now riding Aiedail and trying to make them evacuate, meanwhile the nidwhäl kept his fearsome rampage.

"Alright any bright ideas?" Artur asked Aedan. The sea serpent kept destroying the port while Aiedail tried to stop him with her blasts of fire, Chetowä's mouth was a blur as she used all sorts of magical attacks on the beast, air blades, waves, fire, even a lightning bolt or two. However nothing seemed to stop the ancient beast.

"Nidwhäl are supposed to live far in the ocean, mostly on the way to Dras' Shur'tugalar(City of the Dragon Riders), and there's one living in the ocean between Vroengard and Teirm, I think that's him, the same Eragon-Elda and Sapphira BrightScales met once, my best guess for the reason he emerged was because that ship entered his territory, but now he sank it, I'm not sure why he keeps on attacking now though," Aedan frowned, Midnight was slowly awakening with a throbbing headache.

'Such destruction, yep the Nidwhäl are certainly related to the dragons,' Arucane commented whit a hint of pride, and a tiny, nearly unnoticed spark of fear. Artur was never one to fear living creatures, once his father took him to hunt in the Spines and he was attacked by a huge bear, however he didn't feel fear then, another time during the Games he saw some Kull, however all he felt for them was curiosity and amazement, when he was younger he was afraid of the Ra'Zac, they were his boogeyman, however he stopped fearing them a long time ago. Heck even that weird not-sure-what that attacked him, Alex and their dragons back in New Carvahall didn't scare him, however the Nidwhäl had a different effect, it's only emotion was hunger, to eat the weak and run from the strong, never before he saw such horrible beast with such simple yet feral instincts.

The Nidwhäl unleashed another loud roar/hiss before managing to bite Aiedail's tail, the she-dragon roared in pain as she unleashed a searing blast of fire at the Nidwhäl, the sea serpent wasn't accustomed to fire so he flinched and hissed before releasing her. Due to dwelling on the dark and cold depths the beast wasn't used to be set on fire, nobody is actually now that I think about it.

'How dead are we?' Arucane muttered sarcastically, Artur ignored the fiery dragon's sarcasm before getting his two swords out, not that they would be much useful against the fearsome beast before him but at least it was better than panicking and running away.

'My head..' Midnight spoke in their minds, his head throbbing as he stood up in the stony ground, his eyes blinking as he tried to shake the headache away. Aedan tightened his grip on his sword and frowned. Then an arrow zoomed past them and hit the Nidwhäl's eye, the beast roared in pain, the riders and dragons turned to see Alex, Nuanen standing besides her looking at the Nidwhäl.

"So, what in the Hadrac Desert is that?" Alex asked seeing the Nidwhäl, Arucane just used his mind to send the information Chetowä had given him and his rider to her, Artur wasn't very skilled with mind tricks besides talking to Arucane so he just let the dragon do it. Alex's eyes widened at the information entered hers and Nuanen's brain.

'That thing is so not related to me,' Nuanen stated firmly, looking disgusted at the sea serpent. Arucane snorted in amusement at her reaction.

"Where's Gwen and her dragon?" Aedan asked Alex, the red haired girl was too busy looking at the Nidwhäl to listen, so Aedan asked again before she heard it.

"Back in the citadel with Lord Risthart, her uncle," Alex replied, Aedan nodded with relief before turning to the Nidwhäl and the ruined port. There were no more civilians in the area, unless you count the cat sprinting away as he looked at the area.

'I checked already Aedan, there are no more civilians around,' Midnight told his rider, Aedan nodded before jumping on his dragon.

"The one time I forget to bring the saddle..." Aedan crushed as he sat on the dragon's back, careful to avoid the spikes. Midnight snorted annoyed and turned his large neck to the younger riders and dragons.

'Get back to the citadel, tell Lord Risthart to bring more archers, we need to send this beast away,' Midnight ordered, spreading his wings already, the dark membranes stretching before he gave a powerful flap of his wings.

"Why not just kill it?" Alex wondered, Nuanen released a low growl of annoyance when she stepped on a puddle of whine that was a leaking from a nearby barrel.

'The Nidwhäl are few and far between, it would be wrong to kill them,' Arucane scanned the memories Chetowä gave them before answering, Artur frowned, never before he felt so useless then now. As they made their way towards the citadel suddenly a bunch of thugs surrounded them, the older ones seemed to lack certain body parts and were dressed in black. However that's not what Artur frowned at, but at their leader.

Ugly certainly defined the creature, with smooth black beetle like shell and hunching over, the creature was mostlty covered however Artur caught a glimpse of menacing eyes staring through the hood, the creature also had two short and sharp blades coming out of his wrists.

"What's that thing?" Alex questioned out loud, Artur tightened his grip on his swords, he heard the story of how his father and uncle teaming up to save his mother enough times to know that the creature before him was the same that killed both of his grandfathers, the same that came after Sapphira and the same that were worshiped and dwelled in HellGrind, he was face to face with his childhood boogeyman, a living and breathing Ra'Zac.

"Ra'Zac," Artur spat the word like an insult, Arucane almost immediately got a stream of memories from Artur concerning his uncle and father and their clashes against the Eaters of Men.

'Well, he's ugly alright, I've seen beetles who looked prettier,' Nuanen decided as Arucane sent the memories to her, Alex had little knowledge about the creatures besides the fact they played a large role in Carvahall's destruction.

'You've only seen a few at my house,' Alex pointed out, Nuanen snorted like she didn't care.

"Let's just agree he's the ugliest thing we've ever seen," Artur decided as the thugs began to edge closer, Artur deduced they were Priests of HellGrind, which meant they really hated Dragon Riders, Queen Nasuada and the other rulers had banished their vile religion from their queen/kingdoms quickly enough.

"Kill one pair, keep the other alive, but let them suffer as much as possible," The Ra'Zac hissed, the soldiers drew out their scimitars, daggers and short swords. Alex got an arrow from her quiver, Nuanen growled, despite being small she could still fight, Artur got in battle stance, Arucane didn't bother to get ready, he just released a swift blast of fire and set the Ra'Zac's clothes on fire.

"No! What sorcery..." The Ra'Zac hissed however, he seemed to have been carrying some sort of highly explosive oil because what was only a burning ugly as heck beetle became a blasted beetle, the black-robbed priests were blinded and those near the Eater of Flesh were sent flying back.

'Snalglí Togira(Crippled Giant Snail),' Arucane used the insult in the Ancient Language that Aedan had thought him, and Chetowä scolded him because of that later. The remaining priests looked intimidated by Arucane, who decided to play bad cop and had smoke freely coming out of his nostrils.

'I'am Arucane! The Living Inferno! Those who mess with me shall suffer from awesome explosions!" Arucane announced while firing a plume of flames out of his mouth, the show scared the priests into running away with their pants smoking.

'Suckers,' Arucane sneered, Nuanen rolled her eyes.

'Show off,' The black she-dragon's words passed through their heads, Arucane smugly smirked at her, his flame colored scales gleaming on the sunlight, smoke ceased leaving his nostrils.

'Jealous of my firepower? Just wait 6 more months and you will have a bit,' Arucane snickered, no doubt the infant dragons would keep on arguing, however an angry roar coming from the docks reminded them of their goal. As they returned to running towards the citadel they saw Teirm's military already marching forwards, it wasn't anything empire sized, but still plenty of soldiers.

"Riders? What are you doing here?" The captain, a man who had a large black beard going covering his entire neck and wearing an eyepatch over his left eye, his body was rippling with muscles and he carried a large two-hand sword on his right hand.

"Aedan sent us requesting more archers, that Nidwhäl doesn't enjoy having his eyes stabbed," Alex told them, Mr. Eyepatch nodded and barked some orders. Quickly multiple archers split from the ranks and went to position themselves on the rooftops near the docks.

"Return to the citadel kids, under attack or not thieves would love to rob inexperienced Riders," Mr. Eyepatch warned them before barking orders for the soldiers keep on moving. As they neared the citadel they saw saw Gwen arguing with an older woman that as Arucane would describe, looked like a chameleon vulture being observed by a very drunk and high on drugs person.

"I'm a Rider now mom! You can't make me give it all up!" Gwen shouted at the older woman, who wore extravagant and overly exaggerated clothes worse than that creepy lady from Hunger Games, wait no this one was somehow worse. The silver hatchling cowered behind Gwen.

"Riders are the reason we are so poor! We used to be on the greatest nobles in Teirm when Galbatorix ruled, now thanks to your dear riders we are nobles only in the name," The noblewoman growled, Gwen stood her ground glaring angrily at the woman.

"So that's why you want me to marry some stupid noble kid?! I'm not your money insurance!" Gwen exclaimed angrily, the silver dragon trembled in fear of the older woman's stare. Gwen was shaking as well, but not in fear, just good old raw anger. Artur thought that maybe they should avoid the wrath of the two females, however it seemed Arucane had a death wish. The black dragon went to the nearest tree and grabbed a leaf, he carefully set it on fire before blowing it towards the older woman, immediately the ugly clothes began to smolder before sparks slowly began to appear.

'Really?' Nuanen asked her fellow dragon who just snickered, as Gwen and her mother kept arguing the only one besides Artur, Alex and their dragons that noticed the fire was the silver hatchling, her moony eyes looking at the smoke.

It took 5 hole minutes until Gwen's mother realized her dress had caught on fire, quickly the woman jumped on the nearest source of water, one of those wooden things horses drank water on. Seconds later Midnight's dark shadow passed over her, followed by Aiedail's as the dragons landed. The noblewoman vanished into one of the manors with a scorned look on her face.

"We drove it away, the Nidwhäl will think twice before attacking Teirm again," Aedan smiled, only then Gwen realized Artur and Alex were there all along. She frowned slightly at them for a second before turning to Aedan.

"We will continue as scheduled however, we will be heading for Dras Leona tomorrow," Chetowä reminded them and turned to Gwen.

"You have the rest of the day to pack and get ready for the journey tomorrow, say bye to family and those dear to you, I'm afraid you won't see them in a while," Chetowä told her, Gwen gave a curt nod and frowned at the word family. Artur and Alex returned to their quarters after that.

I'm his quarter Artur was mulling over everything Chetowä had thought him about Nidwhäls, Arucane was doing the exact same thing while laying on the window like a lazy cat, Artur was on his bed just laying there in deep thought.

'Kings of the Deep,' Arucane's mental voice broke the silent between them, well kind of since technically he didn't speak and... Oh you got my point.

"You figured out what that part of the prophecy means?" Artur turned to the dragon, who was now looking outside, the townsfolk were finally leaving their homes and some workers were already fixing the port.

'Nidwhäls are the most powerful beings in the ocean, so doesn't it make sense they're the Kings of the Deep?' Arucane pointed out, as the sun sunk into dusk the light reflected by Arucane's scales resembled a dying flame. Artur once again realized just how amazing dragons were.

'Damn right we are,' Arucane snorted, literally reading Artur's thoughts. Artur frowned at Arucane's theory, it made a LOT of sense now that he thought about it.

"What about that Ra'Zac? Do you think he could be related to that Nidwhäl? Aedan did say he was acting strange," Artur made the connection, Arucane snorted.

'Maybe, doesn't matter much know, I blew him up and it was awesome! Did you see those limb-missing idiots running away with burning britches, it was so funny!' Arucane laughed, Artur couldn't help but smile as well. His first meeting with a Ra'Zac, his childhood's self worst nightmare, and the accursed man eater exploded. The duo them returned to trying to process everything Chetowä had taught them about Nidwhäls in those select few seconds.

Gwen was mad, that's a fact, earlier that day she acted calm, but she was scared that the young male rider she had robbed would have reported her and bust her one chance to be a rider, Gwen thought back on what happened that day...

Gwen couldn't believe she had just robbed a Dragon Rider, after he left her alone she went to an alley on the outskirts of the city, Teirm didn't have the gigantic amount poverty and corruption that Dras Leona used to have, however there were beggars, Gwen gave them the crowns she had acquired to some friendly beggars and poor friends of hers before making her way home.

Gwen lived on a 2 stories tall mansion, however the large house that was once one of the most beautiful houses of Teirm now seemed like a shadow of it's former glory, just like the Auditore Family. Gwen was born 6 years after the war so she never knew the pampering her older sister and brother had gotten.

Gwen never met her father who died fighting for Galbatorix and she hated her mother, who hoped to make her marry some young and rich nobleman so the family could be wealthy again since her sister was already married and widowed, her husband had been rich when they married but the fall of the Broddring Empire made him as poor as her own family. Gwen rarely saw her brother, who had a very strained relationship with her mother since they never got along. So Gwen was pretty much her mother's only hope to become rich again.

Unlucky for her Gwen was her total opposite, major tomboy who hated dresses more than anything in the world, she had no patience for courting and was always off into some adventure, all she ever wanted was to be a Dragon Rider, ever since she was saved by the mysterious man with the blood red sword and the large crimson dragon, the rider only gave her his title, the Red Rider. However if there was something her mother blamed for their current state, was the Dragon Riders.

When she arrived at home that day she saw a rich nobleman named Nicholas Kellynor and his son, Jameson Kellynor leaving the house, Jameson had a smug looked and winked at her as she passed by him, she gave him a fearsome death glare. Gwen frowned when she began to guess why would they be on her house, her mother's proud and joyful expression when she entered the house made her even more apprehensive.

"Why was Kellynor and that idiot son of his here mom?" Gwen questioned, she said the word 'mom' like one would curse their worst enemy. The older woman gave her an evil smile.

"Now now dear, that is no way to treat your future husband," The woman told her, saying the word 'dear' just like Gwen said the word 'mom', Gwen cursed loud and clear at that information, her mother frowned.

"Watch your done, we just signed it, your marriage is in a month," Mrs. Auditore told her, Gwen cursed loudly again, now she knew that she had to get a dragon that day or she would never have another chance.

Gwen wasn't crazy clothes like her mother, however she still had to wear an accursed dress and barely escaped from wearing high heels, she just wanted to go already. As the sun went higher in the sky the edgy family made their way to the festival, despite her mother hating everything related to dragons and their riders, that commemoration was important that every person in Teirm come, Gwen saw some of her friends in the audience, pick-pocketing some arrogant nobles.

"Gwen Auditore," The elven rider called, her mother was going to stop her, however just as she had planned with her friends earlier that day, one of them sneaked behind her slammed the pommel of a dagger on one of her mother's temples, knocking her out, then he brought her out of the audience who was already looking at Gwen touching the eggs.

Gwen walked up the wagon and saw the rider she had pick-pocketed earlier looking at her, his dragon as well, eyes glinting proudly, she held his gaze for a second before advancing to the wagon.

After she touched the first two eggs, she was starting to lose hope, however then she saw the dark silver egg. Gwen heard about a strange ore that attracted metals, a magnet, however she never saw one. Now she felt like a bolt near a magnet, that egg was calling to her. Gwen touched it and then cracks began to appear on the gem like object, she smiled, she watched as the egg hatched and the small silver dragon emerged, and walked towards her, Gwen watched as the little dragon put her head into her palm. The feeling of cold was immense, however Gwen managed to take a deep breath and stay standing as the crowd cheered, more for the hatching then for a new rider, they all knew how happy her mother would be.

However at that moment Gwen was too busy admiring her dragon and her Gëdway Ignasia to worry about anything else, she was a Dragon Rider, she was free.

After the ceremony was over Gwen was the only one to become a Rider, the elven woman went towards her, the large amethyst dragon walked after her, the younger riders seemed rather bored now. The other riders joined them.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving, out next stop is Dras Leona and then Ilirea were we can meet the new riders of the other races and Queen Nasuada herself," Chetowä informed them, the male rider with the black dragon turned to the other riders.

"We will wrap things up here, you two can go back to the citadel," Aedan told them, the teen she had robbed seemed displeased, his dragon seemed equally mad, however they didn't argue as they headed back in the large building.

After that Chetowä made some questions to her about her health and feelings about dragons, Gwen answered with quick and simple questions, the silver dragon was trying to play with Aiedail, who just snorted amused.

'Chetowä! Nidwhäl at the docks! Hurry!' The male rider shouted in their heads, Gwen held her head for a moment, confused at the word Nidwhäl. Chetowä however just had a worried expression, Aiedail stood up and nudged the younger dragon towards Gwen.

"Get in the citadel, we will return briefly," Chetowä warned her as she moved with one quick motion and jumped on Aiedail's back, the amethyst dragon spread her wings and flew into the air with the might of a grown dragon, flying towards the docks.

With her newly gained status of a Dragon Rider, getting in the citadel was easy, she picked the guest bedroom that supposedly was where Chetowä should be, however it seemed the elven woman didn't even enter the bedroom, which was clean and untouched.

Gwen fell on the bed and began laughing of relief, she wouldn't be some money-gainer for her mother of the mother of Jameson's little brats, Dragon Riders had more freedom than any other high ranking being, even Kings and queens, bounded only by their laws and their duties.

The silver dragon looked confused at her before nestling herself on the window, her silver scales gleaming on the sunlight, she heard rushed footsteps outside but she ignored them. Gwen fell asleep soon after.

About an hour or so Gwen woke up with a startle, she was being dragged out of the citadel, her newly bonded dragon following her captor confused, it took a few seconds until she realized that the captor was her mother.

Quickly she slammed her elbow on the woman's back, she rolled in the ground before standing up with a scowl, her mother scowled as well. Both females glared at each other so angrily that sparks began to appear between them, they were right outside the empty citadel.

"You are coming home, and getting rid of that thing," Mrs. Auditore growled and spat at the silver hatchling. Gwen looked just as outraged. As they argued angrily and didn't notice Artur and Alex arriving, only after 5 minutes her mother's 'dress' caught on fire and she began running, Gwen turned confused to Arucane, who had a smug look on his reptilian face, and well the rest is history(story actually but you get the point). Gwen just hoped that as Dragon Rider, she would never have to see her mother and the Kellynor ever again.

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: I'm trying to improve my writing, this chapter was pretty much my try at that, tell me if you guys preferred it in the comments, also next chapter you guys will meet another rider of the Prophecy, as always read, REVIEW because that's what gives me the will to write and Stay Sharp!


End file.
